Dead and Gone
by beyond.the.barricade.91
Summary: This is a story of 5 friends. 1 crime. 4 are convicted. 1 is gone forever. Who did it? You be the judge.
1. Preface

I'm standing in the living room of this old and empty house...gun in hand...waiting.

I don't know how it came down to all of this, but I know it's up to me to end it once and for all. It'll be better for all of us.

I hear the front door slowly creak open. I told him to meet me here tonight. He's arrived early, which is great. It'll be over sooner.

I get a better grip of the gun and hold in a breath. I'm two rooms away from the front door, so he'll be looking. And I'll be ready.

I hear footsteps coming my way. The nervousness I'm feeling is overwhelming. I need to go through with this. I'm the only one who can. I'm the only one who can make a clean escape.

My heart beats faster as I wait for him to approach me. I wish he wouldn't take so long. I'm starting to regret this. But that won't make me stop.

Finally I hear the footsteps reach the very outside edge of the room.

"He'll be here any second," I think to myself. I hear a creak in the floorboard. It's time.

The room is dark, almost pitch black, but I can see his figure moving towards me. I don't know how well he can see, but he's walking straight towards me. This is my chance.

I pull the gun up at an arm's length away from me and stand there for a second. He must not see it because he continues to walk.

One...two...

Pop.

My finger pushed down on the trigger.

Pop.

Another one just for good measure.

I see him grab his chest and fall right to the ground. About two minutes pass before I can even move. I can't believe I just did that. I slowly make my way over to the lamp and switch on the light.

I look down at the ground and see a boy whom I wasn't expecting to see.

"Oh my god," I whisper, realizing it wasn't who I thought was going to be here. My breath hitches. I need to get out of here.

I pick up my bag, jump over the body and start running out the door. I run as fast as I can until I'm all the way down the street. I run to an alley and sit on the ground. I stuff the fun into my bag and put my head in my knees.

What did I just do?


	2. Chapter 1

Javert's POV:

"Inspector," my assistant, Marley, walks up to me with a file in her hand.

"New assignment?" I ask, trying to hide the smile from my face. My current assignment of catching thieves and robbers is getting tiring. I'm getting old, I need some excitement in my life.

"Oh yes," she says, sliding the manila folder towards me. I open it and start to read it. I close it after reading the first few words.  
"Oh my gosh," is all I can think to say.

"I know," she answers.  
"What do we know about this?" I ask, taking a deep breath and opening the folder again.

"Well, as you can read on there, his name was Courfeyrac. He was 17 and was a senior at West End High School just down the road. Two shots in the chest, but they don't know the time of death. Weapon was not found and no evidence either," She answers almost mechanically. She must be just as distraught about this young kid as I am right now. I look closely at the folder.

"Four kids found him?" I ask. She nods.

"I guess they were all friends during school. One showed up to the house right after another. One of them said they got a note to meet at the house at a certain time. The first one got there, found his friend and called emergencies right away. He stayed out in his car with his other friends until the emergency vehicles showed up," she explains.

"And why am I investigating them?" I ask. She doesn't answer that one.

"What…they think one of those kids killed this boy? How on earth did they come up with that one?"

"They just found it weird that they all got the same note to meet at the same place, but none of them knew that they all got a note. I know it seems crazy…but I really think you'll get a kick out of this. These kids are…well they're not what you'd expect," she says. I raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask. She takes the other folders from her other hand and puts them down.

"I found their files. Not that it'll tell you much about them. I just figured you'd like to know what you're walking into," she says.

"Did you meet them?" I ask. She nods.

"They asked me to go to the scene of the crime because I guess the Bureau knew they were going to want you on this case. They wanted me to get as much information as possible. These kids just don't seem to go together. And I think you know a couple of them," she says, pushing the folder closer to me. I open up the first one.

"Thenardier? That ratty old café? Their daughter is a part of this?" I ask in utter shock. She nods again.

"Yes, Eponine Thenardier. She's a really sweet girl. Very respectful. It was something I didn't expect after knowing her parents for so long. She was completely beside herself. She said that Courfeyrac was one of her closest friends…" she trails off.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't know, there's just something about her that makes me question how sincere she actually is about this whole thing," she says. I chuckle and take the next file.

"You're overreacting. I highly doubt any of these kids killed one of their friends. That's absurd." I say and open the folder.

"Cosette Valjean…Valjean where have I heard that name before?" I ask. She laughs.

"Your very first case, remember? Jean Valjean, he broke into somebody's house and stole some of their food." She explained.

"That's right! Oh man, that was…what 10 years ago? I didn't know he had a kid at the time," I say. She shakes her head.

"No, she's adopted," she says. I nod and start reading.

"She isn't exactly as sweet as her picture shows her to be," I say. Marley laughs.

"Yeah, she doesn't come off sweet either. When she found out about this boy, she completely shut down. She wouldn't talk to any of us. We tried getting information about the notes and she basically told us to butt out of it," she says, rolling her eyes. I chuckle at how adamant she is about that girl.

"Out passed curfew, shoplifting…lots and lots of speeding tickets…" I say, reading down her record.

"I guess that Valjean has really rubbed off on her," Marley jokes. I laugh along with it. Although this is very serious matter and I do not take my job lightly, it's nice to have a bit of a comic relief.

"Okay, the next file should be Marius Pontmercy. He seems like a good kid. He didn't come off too warm and friendly and wasn't opening up at all, but I'm hoping maybe you could get inside his head a little bit." She says. I study his file for a second. Nothing too bad. It says that he doesn't do too well in school, but that never means anything.

"Alright. And the last one?" I ask. She slides the last folder to me.

"This boy is Enjolras." She says with a smirk. I give her a confused look.

"What?" I ask. She laughs.

"He's a straight A student, captain of the football team, scholarships to too many colleges to count, very respectful, nice, open and very talkative. We don't even need to bring him in, but the Bureau is demanding it," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you never know. The nice and sweet ones always turn out to be the most conniving. I guess I won't know until I meet up with all of them," I say and push the chair back to stand up.

"I still think this is ridiculous. There is no way that any of those kids killed this boy. I want you to send some people out to search around that house. Find any evidence you can. It happened in the living room, right?" I ask. She nods. "Go there. Check for DNA samples, maybe look for the gun? Anything to get the blame off of these kids." She nods again. She scoops up the folders and holds them in her arms. She starts to walk away, but turns to me before she does so.

"Get to the bottom of this, please. This whole thing is making me sick to my stomach. The family wants closure, and I know you're the only one who is able to do this. Don't go easy on these kids. They might know something more than we think," she says. She winks at me and walks away. I sigh and sit back down in my chair. The telephone on my desk starts to beep. I press Line 1 and pick up the phone.

"Yes?" I answer.

"The 4 kids are here for your case, sir." The other investigating officer says. I nod.

"Alright, I'll be there in 5," I say and hang up the phone. I stand up and look at my case file again.

It's time to go find out what the heck is going on.


End file.
